1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate generally to a broadcast receiving apparatus, a server, a method for controlling the broadcast receiving apparatus, and a method for controlling the server, and more particularly to a broadcast receiving apparatus, a server, a method for controlling the broadcast receiving apparatus, and a method for controlling the server, which can back up and restore information on the broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a broadcast receiving apparatus means a device which outputs a broadcasting signal that is received over the air or from cables, and a representative example thereof may be a TV.
The TV operates according to set environmental information, and users set their desired environmental information on the TV in order to view broadcasting programs more vividly and realistically.
However, a general TV does not support a function of storing and restoring environmental information that is set differently from a portable multimedia device.
Accordingly, if the environmental information set by a user is lost for reasons, such as replacement of the TV itself due to trouble or initialization of the TV for upgrade, the previously set values may not be automatically restored.
Accordingly, it is necessary to seek schemes for restoring the environmental information set in the broadcast receiving apparatus such as the TV.